1heart 2lifes
by unblinded love
Summary: its a story of girl living two life's... what will happen when bunch of classic music player's enters her life...will she show them who she really is..! will she show the world her trueself...!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, i 'm unblinded love this is my first fanfic hope u all will like it...**

 _ **Prologue:**_

In the sunny afternoon, a five year girl was singing in her room. A beautiful melodic voice which can capture the heart of a person. She had beautiful red hairs n golden eyes.

"Mom did u hear it? How was it?",she exictedly asked her mother."It was beautiful, darling, you have improved alot.""yeah!" the girl jumped with joy. "Mother can we go to the park in the evening?" Mother smile at her daughter who was looking at her with hopes in her eyes"sure,we'll go". The girl happliy ran out the room.

At evening while going to the park they passed through an auditorium."Mom what's is this place it huge n decorated?"she asked out of curiosity. "It is an auditorium, over here different kind of competitions are held "."can we go and see mother?"the girl asked"I don't know honey,there is a competition going on in there ." "Please mother ,please can we go in" she pleaded she had never seen any competition so she was curious to know what actually it is. "Let's check if we can go"mother said to her as they went in. As she enter she heard a beautiful melody which captured her heart, she walked inside n saw a boy same as her age having blue hairs n his eyes were closed while playing an instrument which produced such a beautiful melody."Mother what is that thing that he is playing?" she asked her mother."It's not a thing,its called instrument and it's a violin he's playing"."Wow",she was captured by the music, she was enjoying it.

Her mother got a call."We should go, your brother, sister n uncle are coming soon. We shall go to the park next time, is it OK?"."Sure"the girl said in disappointment. On the way home"Mom, can I have a violin, I want to learn how to play it like that boy. Can I have it?" Mother lookedvat her and smiled"Sure, why not". Hearing this the girl jumped in excitement and went home happily.

 **Please let me know how u guyzz felt n plz help me to improve. I no I'm not good cause I just started...**

 **Thank you for reading㈴2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, its me again..Hope u like this chapter...**

 _ **Chapter :1 Ayame Suzuno...**_

"Good night everybody... See u all next tym.." As she said the words n went backstage she meet her mates." Ayame tonight u totally rocked".Both her friends said in synchronization. "Thank u Hikari, Anna", Ayame thanked as they went in change room.

Ayame Suzuno was the youngest popstar n also known as teen sensation. She was in all beautiful with beautiful blonde hairs n golden eyes. At the ages of 16 she enter the pop world but within a year she gained a lot more popularity then anything. But as with her raising popularity she was also mysterious as nobody knew nothing about her. Where she lives,what she does nothing was know.

" _Ayame Ayame Ayame"_ her fans cheered as she sat in her limo and drove away. As she reached a beautiful house she got down with her two friends. She looked behind,sideways, back n forth to see if any reporter or anybody was following her. As she was sure that no one was following, they took the other car parked at the side n drove away. She dropped her friends at their house and she went to her house.

As she enter her house she was greeted by darkness. She looked around and found everybody sleep in their rooms. She then got fresh n ate a little and went to her room n stood near the window watching the moon. "Today was one of the best concert I had"with that she felt sleepy, so she went to her bed n let her self go deep in slumber.

 _ **Next day...**_

Alram clock noise was heard all over the house."Kaho wake up, your alarm is ringing for awhile now""More five minutes"kahoko said and off the alarm n slept again.

Kahoko :17 studies at Seiso Academy in general has beautiful red hairs, she has one older brother and sister.

"Aahh, I'm late, I'm late."Kahoko said as she was getting ready for her school."Good morning,Kaho"she was greeted by her family. "Good morning"she said as she ate her breakfast as fast as she could. After breakfast she packed her things"I'll be leaving"." Take care,Kaho". Kahoko started run so she would

reach her school as soon as possible. She enter the school gates in time. She slows down her pace n catches her breathe. As she enter her class she was greeted by her two best friends Mio and Nao."Good morning Kahoko.""Good morning". "Aah! Its that magazine in which Ayame Suzuno's latest interview is published" a girl said as she saw the magazine in one of her classmates hand. Soon everyone was around to read the interview.

"Ayame Suzuno, everyone is crazy about her" Kahoko said."Of course, she has became the teen sensation after all in such a young age she is amongst the top"Nao said while grinning widely, Kahoko n Mio agreed with the same smile n they started laughing." So Kaho-chan what about your violin competition,have u prepare for it?"Mio asked."Yup, I had prepared for it. Its taking place after 3 days." "Do your best, Kahoko." Both said to her. Kahoko smiled "Thank you Mio, Nao". We'll be coming to support you."" Sure. Thank you".

Teacher enter the class and lecture started. The day passed smoothly. Soon it was time to leave. Everyone started leaving the campus."Kahoko let's go to the cake shop near the station, it's being awhile we haven't went over there"Mio said. Kahoko n Nao both agreed and so they went. They had a lot of fun and soon its was 7 pm. " At 9pm Ayame's concert is there" they heard a girl saying to her friends. As they heard it they all smiled to eachother and started walking to their destination. On their was they took their car. It was 7.45 when they reached their destination. As they reached their three of them went stairght to the changing room.

Inside the changing room...

"Kaho-chan hurry up." Mio said as she gave Kahoko a sleeveless white dress which ended right above her knees and had beautiful flowers designed on it. Kahoko changed in her dress n sat in chair and started makeup with the help of Mio n Nao. She applied mascara n little foundation and used lipgloss. With little makeup Kahoko tied her hairs up in such a manner that it would look flat like boy cut hairs. She then wore a skin color cap type (well I donno what its called) to covet her hairs. After that she wore a blonde colour hair wig n wore her white boots which matched with her dress. As she was ready, someone knonked on her door"Miss Ayame, the show will start in 10 minz"."Sure,I'm ready" Kahoko said and the boy left the room. Kahoko smiled at Mio and Nao as they to changed in their dress. "Ready to rock, Kahoko or should I say Ayame" the three girls smiled at each other and went back stage.

" _ **Ayame Ayame Ayame"**_ all her fans were cheering. As she steps on the stage the coward went wild."Hello,everybody. I'm gald that you all came" Hearing this the whole crowd cheered more."Let's rock then..."

I was looking in the Mirror

Trying to find

A new reflection

Wanna take the road

Let's travel down

A different direction

Make some new mistakes

Forget the ones I've made

Cry some tears of joy

Dress more like a boy.

[Chorus:]

And come back as a blonde

Try a different lipstick on

As a blonde

Will I get whatever I want

Ill be ever so enticing

Take a lot of icing

Never have to watch my weight

Yeah when I'm gone

I'm gonna come back as a blonde

I wanna meet myself

As someone else

Just to see what it feels like

Take a walk

On the other side

Cause you know that I just might

Break some different hearts

Finish what I start

I'm not gonna wait

To mess around with fate

[Chorus:]

And come back as a blonde

Try a different lipstick on

As a blonde

Will I get whatever I want

Ill be ever so enticing

Take a lot of icing

Never have to watch my weight

Yeah when I'm gone

I'm gonna come back as a (blonde)

[Bridge:]

I'm tainted

I'm tired

Of being the same,

Yeah

I'm desperate,

I'm bored

I'm begging for change

What if your normal

And wanna be strange

[Chorus:]

Blonde!

Try a different lipstick on

As a blonde

Will I get whatever I want

I'll be ever so enticing

Take a lot of icing

Never have to watch my weight

Yeah, when I'm gone

I'm gonna come back as a

Blonde!

Wave my magic wand

As a blonde!

Will I get whatever I want?

I'll be ever so enticing

Down a lot of ice cream

Never even wipe my face

Yeah, when I'm gone

I'm gonna come back, come back, come back

(I wanna come back!)

Come back, come back, come back

(I wanna come back!)

Come back, come back, come back

As a Blonde...

(Selena Gomez and the Scene :As a Blonde)

As so the night went on...

 _To be continued..._

 **Thank you for reading..plz let me know if it gets boaring or need to make change and what you people want...**

 **Once again thank you for reading...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyz... Sorry for late update kind of busy lately...**

 **Here's the next chapter hope u all like it...**

 _ **Chapter 2 : Meet..**_

"I'm late!" Kahoko said as she ran to school. As she reached the gate she recognized that not many students had arrived in school. She took a look in her watch and recognized that she was 1 hour early and then remembered she had set he watch 1 our early."Ahh! I'm an idiot. I should have remembered about alarm early. What should I do now I don't have anything to do exactly." Kahoko started walking towards classroom while thinking.

On her way she bumped into someone" I m sorry I wasn't looking""I'm sorry" both of them said in chorus. Kahoko looked up and saw a guy with dark green hairs he had muscular well build body and he was also a lot handsome. He was wearing a red tie which means he was also from 2 year as Kahoko."I should leave first" He said and went. Kahoko also nodded and started walking to the classroom. She kept her bag at her desk" I should take a walk around the school". She said and took a book and went out. She started walking through the campus as she passed by library and went towards the ground. On ground she saw the same guy playing football, he really was good at it."Wow" was all she said. "I wish I could have played in such manner it would have helped in pe." Kahoko thought and walked away. She stopped by the bells and decided to sit there.

"I have to complete my songs my release date is coming and I can't think of anything further." She raffled her hairs and started thinking of further idea. "Oh come on. One line I can't write or thinking of. I should change the release date". She kept her book and music sheet aside and closed her eyes to feel the breeze. She then decided to go back to her classroom. She picked up her things and started walking. On her way she was busy thinking on her song that she didn't realized that she was walking in the music department. She again bumped ito some or rather a group of boys." I'm sorry I wasn't looking". She said.' This is the second time I ran into someone'. She was busy in her thought that she didn't realized the other party had apologize too.A guy with messy light green hairs waved his hand in front of her."Hey are you listening?" He asked. His voice brought her back to reality. " I m sry I wasnt listening". "Would you move you are blocking our way". A guy with azure hairs with coldness said which send shiver through her spine and she moved a side He's really handsome' she thought and then recognition hit her that she was in music department." Tsukimori-kun would you be little nice while talking to girls." Said a guy having long purple hair pale skin and really beautiful and attractive. Kahoko looked at him and one and only thought crossed her mind and that was 'he's beautiful' and another got connect with it ' is he boy or girl?'. The bell rang and she had to go to classroom so she bowed to them and said sorry and started walking to her class. But she had dropped one of her music sheet when she bumped into thoughts boys. "Hey! She drop something" the guy with messy green hair said. As he turned the page his eyes got wide" its a music sheet but she is in general department why is she having a music sheet" he said. Other looked at him. "Might be she took it for some reason or might be it was for some school work we should give it to her in lunch." The guy with purple hairs said. "Can we go now if your chat had finish." Said Tsukimori." Let's go." And they left.

In lunch Kahoko, Mio and Nao sat in the circle as they took their tiffin boxes to eat "So Kahoko have to finished your song". "Not really,but I finished the music. Wait a minute I'll show you" she started searching her bag but she can't find it and she panicked." I must have dropped it some where" she said to Mio and Nao and started to search and left the classroom. They both packed her thing and theirs and also left to help her search. They searched everywhere wherever Kahoko went but didn't found. They sat down as they were tried from all the searching. On the other hand all students of general department were staring at two individual who were from music department." We looked everywhere in this department she is not anywhere we also looked at canteen too." The green hair lad said to purple haired lad. "We'll look for her afterwards let's get to the class it's about to start." The other nodded and they went.

Kahoko was upset and she didn't even paid any attention to lecture. As the school ended Kahoko got up and started walking. Mio and Nao got worried so they hurriedly packed their things and ran to catchup with Kahoko. "Kaho-chan don't get upset you can write a new one". "It took me one month to finish it how could you talk like that." Kaho said as she was a lot upset." Kahoko we'll too help you you should not stress yourself tomorrow you have your violin competition." Said Mio and they walked home. As Kahoko reach home she got fresh and started practicing for her next days performance.

 _ **Next day...**_

 _ **(**_ _outside of the auditorium_ _ **)**_

"Kaho-chan" Mio called as she reached. Kahoko was dress in a beautiful but simple light pink dress which ended right below the knee's having beautiful designs over it. It didn't have sleeves. She wore a matching pink heels. She really looked pretty."Thank you, Mio Nao for coming and supporting". "We're friends Kaho we'll of course come and support you". They hugged each other and left as Kaho went backstage for preparation and other both went to their seats.

After preparation Kaho took her violin case and went backstage and went she entered she meet the same boys group in which she bumped the other day. Seeing her the guy with messy green hairs came forward " you're the girl department whom I bumped the other day sorry". He said apologizing. "No I'm sorry I was not paying attention". Kahoko said."Ahh! I' Kazuki, that guy over there is Yunoki Azuma, he's Tsukimori Len, Shimizu Keichi and she is Shoko Fuyumi" he introduced as pointing towards towards them." I'm Hino Kahoko nice meeting you" she bowed." Same here Hino-chan"

"We welcome everybody today for competition" the announcer started welcoming everyone and all the participates started to get ready for the performance.

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **Sorry for late update as I am busy...**

 **Thank you once again...see you next tym.**


End file.
